Birthday
by TRJamesGal14
Summary: James goes back home for his birthday. So why is Jessie having a strange dream?


Why I Don't Want To Go Home  
-------------------------------------------------------  
I DON'T OWN JESSIE, JAMES, MEOWTH OR ANY OTHER CHARCTERS!!! I only own own Victoria, her siblings, and mother. Also the twerps dad. I give this PG for kissing.Thanks for reading!^_^! -AbraTRGal2000  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Why I Don't Want To Go Home  
James woke up in his Pokemon Tech bed to see his friend Jessie sitting at the end of his bed. "Jessie what are you doing here, at..." James looked over at his clock," 5:30 in the morning?" Jessie just gave him a look like he was suposed to know that already. She got up of her clueless friends bed. i'How come he's so clueless? Maybe he hit his head?"/i Jessie thought. "James the reason I'm here is because, today is your birthday. And your parents are coming to pick you up. So I wanted to be the first to tell you...HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!" Jessie screamed the birthday part loudly into his ear. i'The one day of ther year I try to forget the most.'/i James thought looking down. "James are you okay? You look like your parents coming was a bad thing." "It's not that at all. It's just I have aunts that all ways pinch my cheeks when I come there." James said smiling. i'My parents love me but Jessiebelle's the problem. All I want to do is go home...without getting attacked by Jessiebell.'/i"That is a problem, but it really shouldn't be something to worry about."Jessie looked at James and smiled, "You're worrying about ex-girlfriends aren't ya?"James rolled his eyes at the comment,i'If only it was.'/i"You little player you, you have a least fourteen ex's back home, that you dumped, right?"Jessie persisted."Jessie I've never had a girlfriend, EVER!" Jessie smiled that I-still-think-that-even-though-you-said-no-that-isn't-it smile, at Jmaes then left the room leaving her present behind.  
  
James picked up the present, and opened it. Inside was a birthday card, and a CD. It was the new TLC CD. Girl band or not he still liked them. Although if Jessiebelle ever found out that he had a girl for a friend, then...Oh well, there was always Growly. James smiled at the thought of Jessiebelle getting burned by Growly's flame thrower attack. It had happened the last time Jesiebelle had tried to kiss him as a birthday present.  
  
*********************************  
Two Hours Latter  
*********************************  
  
James was getting a lecture from his parents about what to do in front of his Grandmother. It was more of his father then his mother, who was getting a lecture as well. "Annebelle, please try not to dump cake on my mother's face again."His father said to his mother was looking out the window yawning, "Alright, alright Johnathon, but it was very amusing last year!" Annebelle smiled. Johnathon gave her a look and she stopped smiling. "James, don't," His father began, but James cut him off saying to not sloch. Johnathon smiled. "James, remember to say how pretty she is," Johnathon smiled, "And how much me and your father love each other." Annebelle said to James, handing him three hundred doller bills. His smile went quickly to a frown. "Annebelle, I thought we disscused that you wouldn't,""Get in a fight with your mother, but both me and James have a problem with her, so we do what we must to,""Keep are sanity."James said finishing his mother's finishing of his father's. Annebelle and James smiled at each other, Johnathon rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.  
  
******************  
One Hour Latter  
******************  
  
"Oh, you got so big, from the last time we saw you!""Yes, he is froming into quite a handsome young gentlemen, isn't he?""Yes, indeed. James you got so big since you were two!" James was getting pinched in the cheeks by some of his mother's friends, and accantinces. "James, you can escape by going into the gentlemens room." His mother whispered into his ear. James immediatly into ran into the his father's study, to be greeted by the sound of the men standing around, and chattering of such things as politics and woman.(AN: James getting married, that's what I meant by woman.) James poked his head around the corner, as to not be seen, by the other male members asscosiated, with his family's riches. "James old chap! Good to see you now. By jove! I swear James your gettin' taller by the minute." His grandfather said, taking him by his side, and ruffing his hair about. "James, have you taken' a likin' to that other youngin', Jessiebelle?" His uncle Michael said. "I would rather die!! I wouldn't do anything like that with anybody!! Especialy never Jessiebelle!!!" James shouted too nobody in paticular.   
  
"What about me?" said a girl about James's age with lit shoulder length golden hair, and blue eyes. James blushed when he saw her. He tried to stutter something that sounded like "Well, I only meant Jessiebelle,", and other apoligetice, sayings. "Vicki, I didn't mean, every girl, all ways." he finally spat out. "Victoria, are you going to give James his birthday presant now?" Giovanni asked his daughter. Victoria shook her head in reply and kissed James on the lips. His eyes got the size of dinner plates. "Happy Birthday, James." Victoria whispered into his ear, then exited the room.  
  
Her father, Giovanni, looked ready to die, James's father looked as if he was going to faint, and Adam, the twerps dad, looked, well, he already fainted. Everyone else was in a state of pure shock. They never thought Victoria, who was thought to be a complete lady, would ever, kiss a boy she wasn't courting. Victoria popped into the again, "Also James I do like you in that way. And I would like it if you would court me." James was still in shock and had turned four diffrent shades of red in the last few moments that Victoria had been out of the room, but he responded by nodding his head in agreement. His father's eyes got the size of dinner plates. Adam woke up, and Victoria kissed James again, then left the room. James then fainted.  
  
"What in the world is goin' on in here?Oh! My heavens!!!" James's grandmother walked into the room to see her grandson, red as can be and on the floor.  
Victoria came backinto the room with the woman, including James's mother who had a satisfied grin on her face. She handed Victoria four one hundred dollar bills and continued into the room to put on her act of conserned motherhood, and to act as if she was worried to death. When she really was the one who set the entire thing up. "Oh, my godness gracios! My poor baby!" Annebelle said bending over her supposedly fainted eight year old son.  
  
i' I wonder what grandma, will do when she finds out that this entire day is riged with things to get her heart pumping? Maybe she'll yell at dad about why he married mom again? Or maybe she'll faint then yell at him? '/i James had found out when he was five that his father wasn't origanally intended to marry his mother, but some witch named, Suzanne. Annebelle was simply some girl he met in the park. After James had a few ennconters with Suzanne he found out why his father hated her. His grandmother blamed the entire thing on his mother, the thing with Suzanne, and set James up with Jessiebelle to make sure that he didn't end up with some one like his mother. His grandmother, hated and dispised his mother, and blamed every bad habit and flaw on her, and every good thing on his father. Not that it mattered the plan this year was to pretend he fell for Victoria, althougth in his mind he still liked, liked, liked, Jessie, in a more then platonic way.  
  
i'How much more of this will I be expected to take? Wait a little bit more till your mom gives you the signal.'/i Just that moment his mother tapped his shoulder. He sprong up and wiped some make-up of his face. "That's what you get for getting Jessiebelle! HA, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" James laughed mechanicly at his grandmother, his mother and Victoria were laughing with him. "JOHNATHON LABLANC!! NOW CAN YOU TELL ME WHY YOU MARRIED HER AGAIN!!!!!!!!! LOOK AT THE INFLUECE SHE HAD ON POOR INNOCENT JAMES!!!! SHE FROM THE DEVIL I TELL YOU!!!!!!!!!!" With that she stomped out of the room.   
  
Annebelle just smiled. "What's wrong with her?" she said innocently. James's father just shook his head. "Anne, what did we talk about eariler?" Johnathon said in that young-lady-you-better-have-an-explanation-for-this-because-I'm-your-father type of tone, in his voice. Annebelle rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me. Now can you please answer my question." James knew better then any one what this would lead up to. James politley ushered everyone out the door back to their cars.  
  
When he was all done with the guests. When he got back to the his father's study he saw just what he suspected. No, not his mother crying because his father had hit her. But she was distracted at the time. "Okay, now that everyone but me, the servants, and Growlie are gone, would you two please stop." They didn't even look at him they were too into what they were doing, to pay attention. "I warned you. Stop making out on dad's desk, okay." They just continued to make out. "I'll call grandma, and ask her to spend the week." James said in that oh-don't-mess-with-me-I-will-do-it-I'm-serious look. They got up immediatly. "Also there's something I wanted to know?" His parents after smoothing out their clothes gave him a puzzled look. "Jessiebelle, she isn't trying to train me. Why she die or something?" James asked going near his parents once he was positive that what they were doing was enviromently and sanitarly safe. "She went home, after we sent her there." His mother responded fixing her rufled crimson hair, back into it's side ponytail.  
  
"Thanks alot then because I was afraid that she was hiding around here somewhere waiting for the right time to lead her attack." James said getting on 'all fours' and immitating a cat stalking and killing it's pray in the middle of the night. "Alright, I think that someone' s been watchiong too much of the Discovery Channel. Off to bed. It's nine o'clock." His mother said pointing out of the room, and down the hall, towards James's room. James's looked toward his dad for sympathy. He just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Alright. Good night Mom and Dad." he said giving his mom a kiss and his dad a handshake.  
  
When he was in his room he thought of several things. Such as what was he going to do with all the new 'manly' and 'grown up' things that he had recieved that very afternoon. His number of personal items and time pacifiers had more then doubled over a three hour period. (AN: Pacifiers as in stuff that you do to take up time.) And what he was going to do when he got back to Pokemon Techanchail Institute. He also wondered what Jessiebelle was doing. That way at least in his thoughts he could ruin it, if it was a calm atmosphere. He was also wondering what he would get Jessie for her birthday present he also wanted to thank her for it.  
  
James rolled over and plugged his head phones into the cd player that he had pulled out from under his bed. He put his new TLC CD into the cartridge, closed the lid and pressed play. After listining to about two minutes of the CD, his mother came into the room and took his headphones from him."James go to bed, you can listen to that in the morning. Right now you need to go to sleep." His mother said brushing the wisp of hair out of his face and kissing him on the forhead. James shook his head and kissed his mother goodnight for the second time in fifteen minutes.  
  
James driffted off to sleep dreaming about Jessie and his wedding that he hopped would happen one day. Right now in the dream they were 18 and Jessie had her hair down and curled at the ends. Although deep in his mind he knew that Jessie probably kill him if he kissed her. Not that he really cared at the time. He was just enjoying the dream as Jessie came up te eisle in her beautiful white gown...  
  
Jessie turned off the light in her dormatory room, and slipped under the red comftorer. As she driffted off into a deep sleep, her dream came into view. She wasn't a little seven year girl, but a full grown woman, adn she was standing in front of the most beautiful man in the world. She was getting married to this beautiful man! She felt her heart flutter as she looked into his beautiful green eyes. When he looked into her blue violet ones she noticed that she already knew the beautiful man. The soft shoulder lenght indigo hair, the glisting emrald green eyes that stared into her soul. Every aspect of him exactly matched James. It was James, but instead of a cute, shy eight year old, he was a beautiful, handsome full grown man. He looked about 18 at the time. She felt her heart race as his soft lips touched her own as the passonitly kissed the kiss to lock their vows.  
  
Jessie woke up in her sleeping bag next to James. He was still asleep from the earlier day, when the twerp balsted them off. She was recalling a dream that she had had when she was eight. She sighed as she gently kissed her sleeping partners forhead and turned back over. She didn't know that James himself was recalling his last birthday with his parents, and the dream he had had that same night.  
  
How much they loved eachother was immeasureable in scale. But they were both too shy and worried about being rejected to addmite it to one another. Each of they each had the same dream that night. Except instead of the wedding it was three years latter. They were toghether in a hospital, and James was holding a little girl woth turqouis eyes and lavender hair. They called her Lillian and leaned in to kiss one another. But before their lips reached...  
  
"What happened?" James asked waking up to find Jessie in his arms.i'Jessie and I must've hugged last night or something.'/i James though getting up and moving into the bathroom.She had moved in the middle of the night after waking form her dream. Jessie woke up and smiled as she opened her eyes and found in her hand a single rose and a note. i My, Dear Jessica I figured out that you were trying to tell me something. And I guessed it to be the same thing that I've been meaning to tell you as well. Jessica Woods, I love you, and I always have, and always will. I know that you feel the same way. I needed to let you know how I feel. I love you, Jessica. Love, James/i Jessie was crying. James came out of the bathroom in his Team Rocket uniform. Jessie ran over to him and trew his arms around him, and kissed him. "I love you, James." she whispered into his ear. "I love you, Jessica." he whispered back, pulling her into a tight kiss. They remained that way, until they heard the door open. They stopped kissing and acted like nothing happened.  
  
Meowth walked into the room. He thought something was wrong immediatly. Becausefor 1) Jessie and James's hair looked as if it had been througth Make-Out City, USA. 2) They were looking at one another in weird ways. And 3)They were flirting woth each other. Which all were things that weren't the usaul when you think about Jessie and James. "Meowth, what happened here!! You two do somethin'!?!? There's only ONE sleepin' bag out!!!!!!" Meowth said viewing the room. There was only one sleeping bag out, because Jessie had put her's away when she climed into James's.  
  
Jessie and James ignored him and continued to act like their casual selves. Jessie got dressed and James made breakfast, then they stepped out to go and try to catch pickachu. Meowth was for the rest of the day confused and puzzled.  
  
The End  
Okay not that bad. But it is better then most of the things I've ever writen. So this is good, I will write more. There my next fic should be out soon. Thanks!^_^!-TRJGal14 


End file.
